Monstrous Madness
by Burning-Petals
Summary: "Shizuo is so close, oh so close, to being perfect. He just needs that one push, and Izaya knew just how to give him that push." Who needs sanity? It just weakens their love. All these monsters need is each other. Beware: FemIzaya/Shizuo, suggestive themes(it goes no where in depth), and madness


******So this one-shot was influenced by the song ****____****"This Monster's Not A Metaphor" by Midnight Nation****__****. ********I legitimately got this song last night, and the idea popped into my brain...It can be twisted sometimes, so beware...**

_********Italics are lyrics****_

* * *

_Well you remind me daily, of a great monster preying, on simple children playing, in the middle of a perfect day. If we can't stop these monstrous acts, then what's the point in moving fast, to stop our bones from snapping, or your feelings from relapsing?_

Izaya walked past the park, when she noticed a certain blonde sitting on a bench, watching the children play with each other. A smirk grew across her beautiful features. Today seemed like a perfect day to change her favorite monster.

"Shizu-chan~ If you keep staring at the children like that someone will think you're thinking about to steal their children~" she teasingly whispered in his ear when she got behind him. He let put a low growl at the voice he found so wonderfully annoying. The lack of response made Izaya pout. Now Shizuo was being just no fun.

___If you could look me in the eye and tell me you don't see a monster. Tell me that you're not the only reason that I lost her. Look into the mirror now and tell me what you see. If you look close, just look closely, you'll find you're a monster like..._

"Have I made you child crazy, Shizu-chan? Because I'm willing to try again~" she said as ran her hands down his chest, moving closer to him, showing him her intentions. Shizuo suddenly stood up, forcing Izaya to let go.

___And as I'm staring into, this darkness that consumes you, with all its claws it strikes too soon, that I've got my teeth out too. I started wondering quietly, what if this happened nightly? Creating creatures frightening... My own darkness started blinding..._

"Izaya." Shizuo growled in a warning. Every time he saw Izaya, he never knew how to feel anymore. At first it was pure hatred, then lust, sadly next came love, and now when he saw the raven-haired woman, sadness remained, but there amongst all that darkness, all the feeling that he ever felt about the woman stayed. Not knowing how to feel always started upsetting Shizuo, awakening the monster within.

"Oh come Shizu-chan, it wasn't tragic. All of it is normal...Well, actually it wasn't normal because you purposely hit me. Oh, poor thing didn't even have anywhere close to a chance with a monster of a daddy~" Izaya officially did it, with her fake sad voice and her dark teasing, she got the reaction she wanted.

With a loud roar the chase started.

Izaya led them straight where she wanted them to go. Shizuo's apartment. Though instead of going in the building, she stopped at the alleyway just beside it. Her mind got clouded with only what she wanted, completely forgetting that would cost her getting caught.

Once she got to the alleyway she cursed, just realizing the flaw in her plan. Though before she could get out in time, Shizuo blocked her path.

"Going somewhere Izaya?" Shizuo asked with malice laced all around his voice. Izaya suddenly took out her flick-blade, pointing it out to Shizuo as her warning. Shizuo undermined her warning though. He simply walked up with confidence to his new prey. Izaya stood her ground with a determined look spread across her features.

When Shizuo walked into range, Izaya moved her wrist skillfully, marking Shizuo's cheek with a cut. Though the cut did nothing to stop Shizuo, he went on as if nothing happened. Izaya moved her arm again, only to get caught this time. Shizuo took Izaya's wrist in a vice grip, before pulling her closer.

"What were you saying again?" Shizuo asked, his face a few inches away from her's. Shizuo tightened his grip on Izaya's wrist causing her to drop her flick-blade. Her face contorted to a face of pain, that Shizuo decided he wanted to see again. He couldn't point it, but something about the her face switched something in Shizuo's head. He guessed it made him think of the night he will forever regret. Shizuo's grip never loosed as he pushed the woman up to the alleyway's wall, and her face of pain never changed.

"Sh-Shizuo?" Izaya questioned, her eyebrows furrowed and she bite her lip as Shizuo tightened his grip slowly. Shizuo wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but something was clear in his head, if there was anyone he wanted, it was Izaya.

Izaya's eyes widened when Shizuo pressed his lips to her's, she didn't know what to do but kiss back. This was what she wanted in the first place anyways. Shizuo felt completely content when he changed Izaya's face from pain to please.

Quickly things escalated, it turned from kissing, to making their way upstairs and stumbling into Shizuo's apartment, to the thing that caused all their problems in the first place. Sex.

* * *

In the early morning of 5, Izaya took the liberty to use Shizuo's shower. When Izaya came out, she was greeted with an awake Shizuo sitting down on his bed.

"You could at least put on decent clothes." Shizuo scowled when he saw Izaya was only in underwear, making the girl roll her eyes, seeing as the blonde himself was also just wearing underwear. Shizuo grabbed his pack of cigarettes of his nightstand to annoy the woman, knowing how much of a distaste she had for them. Though of course, before he could actually light it up, it disappeared from his mouth.

"This makes you taste absolutely horrid." Izaya stated, while he straddled the blonde, who eyed her questionably. Shizuo almost had a chance to say something about him not caring what she thought, before she said something first.

"Have you ever actually thought about it? I mean really ___thought_about it?" Izaya said in a surprisingly sad voice, looking away from Shizuo's eyes. Shizuo also looked off to the ground, he thought about it, it stained his mind everyday. As much as he wished there was a switch to turn it off he couldn't, he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

"I have." Shizuo said in a shaky voice, his hands unconsciously moved the Izaya's bare back, keeping her from moving. His action told Izaya, Shizuo still wanted to talk about what happened.

_If you could, look me in the eye and tell me you don't see a monster. Tell me that I'm not the only reason that you lost her. Look into the mirror now, tell me what you see. If you look close, just look closely, you'll find you're a monster like..._

"Shizuo, look into my eyes." Izaya demanded, looking down at Shizuo. She moved her hand under his chin and forced the blonde to look at her when he refused to obey. Shizuo gulped, Izaya's eyes held everything Shizuo ever needed to tell him about her true feelings. At this moment this scared him, Shizuo knew Izaya could destroy him with her words. And as much as he hated to admit it, what Izaya thought about him mattered.

"Do you see the monster?" Izaya asked, confusing Shizuo on what she meant. Upon seeing Shizuo's confused expression, she restated her question.

"In the reflection of my eyes, I assume you can see yourself. So every time you look into my eyes, do you see the monster?" Shizuo froze, he indeed saw the monster. Within her eyes, he saw his true imagine. A monster, with honey eyes, bottle blonde hair, and tanned skin, the complexion of a monster that killed. Darkness shadowed the monster, its eyes started glowing in the darkness, giving off an eerie feeling. Slowly, a smile started creeping onto the monster's face, a smile that a madman would have on his death bed, one that held all the fears of person seeing it.

___Me, the way I see, if you, could see like me, then maybe, you would believe it too._

"You see it don't you." Izaya said, snapping Shizuo out of his trance of his own reflection. Izaya leaned forward again, putting her hands on his mid-back to keep balance, she placed her mouth right by his ear.

"That's the same face I saw when you killed our unborn baby, Shizuo..." Izaya dug her nails in

as deep as she could in Shizuo's flesh. Shizuo felt it, and it stung, but he was frozen, completely and utterly frozen. Slowly, with her nails still embedded into his skin, Izaya moved her hands to Shizuo's shoulders, blood followed quickly behind her trail.

_Me, the way I see, if you, could see like me, then maybe, you would believe it too._

"...Though the best part is..." Izaya whispered even quieter, "...that's the same face I fell in love with.". And with that she placed a soft tender kiss to Shizuo's ear, as she retracted her claws from inside him, as if apologizing for infecting him pain. Izaya made her way down his defined jaw line, kissing everyplace her lips landed until she reached his lips, there she placed the softest kiss of all. She couldn't help but let a smirk through when she saw Shizuo's eyes were wide.

"You...you wanted...me to...do that..." Shizuo finally said, his arms pulling Izaya closer. Shizuo rested his head on her shoulder. Izaya felt tears run down her shoulder, telling her Shizuo started crying.

"Shhh, Shizuo...Shh...everything's alright~" Izaya cooed, moving his head off her shoulder. Shizuo looked up at the beautiful woman with clouded eyes, if he was confused on how to feel about this woman earlier, he was even more confused. Izaya brushed a few blonde stands out of Shizuo's face, letting her see his handsome face better.

"I loved it, really, but it was either my monster, or the baby. And who were we trying to kid. I'm no where close to fit for being a mother...I did the kid a favor." Izaya cooed more, making her side look more appealing, she new Shizuo was close, oh so close, to being perfect. He just needed that push, and Izaya knew just how to give him that push.

Shizuo put his head back on Izaya's shoulder again, he breathed in, all he could smell was Izaya, just Izaya. Shizuo didn't mind the at all. A child ruined couples, right? Why would Shizuo want to ever be separated from Izaya, she was perfect for him. She never got scared when Shizuo got mad, hell, she even welcomed it. Shizuo may find her voice annoying at times, but it was times like this he loved it, she knew all the words to make him feel better. Izaya told the truth, she isn't fit to be mother, nor was Shizuo, so why want a kid?

Shizuo didn't regret killing his unborn child anymore, the child would of taken some of Izaya's attention off of him. Shizuo's didn't want that, not at all, he wanted ___all_Izaya's attention, focused on just him. He would ___kill _anyone who stole that attention.

Then Shizuo realized why Izaya was so perfect for him.

_Look. Me. In. My. Eyes. Look. Me. In. My. Eyes. Look. Me. In. My. Eyes._

Izaya was also a monster!

Shizuo then started cackling, his whole body shook, and his grip on Izaya tightened, bringing her even closer. Shizuo looked up to Izaya, who was wearing her signature smirk, after spending a few seconds staring into each others, now, equally crazed eyes and then Shizuo brought Izaya into a kiss.

It all clicked in Shizuo's head, while he was a monster of strength, and physically made things bend to his will. Izaya was a monster of mind, she could mentally bend people to her will.

Izaya knew this long before Shizuo, about the time they started dating. Izaya also knew Shizuo still wasn't ready, not yet ripe, he needed another big push to bring him over. Luckily, Izaya got that push she needed for Shizuo, when she got pregnant with his kid. She had many ways she could get Shizuo to kill it for her, but she used her cruelest. Something that would make Shizuo want to kill even more.

She lied to him. That not only was she not in love with him, which was a lie, but the child she told him was his, and he got excited over, wasn't his and she's been cheating on him, which was obviously a lie. Izaya would ___never_find anyone even remotely close worth cheating on Shizuo with.

Izaya would never be able to describe how much she loved the look in Shizuo's face when he hit her. How much she wanted to kiss and touch him when she knew she made a hole to the pure monster within. She needed to tell him she loved him, but she couldn't without ruining everything.

Izaya melted into the kiss, it was rough, with passionate raw love. Just with the kiss she could tell Shizuo became the monster he was suppose to be. His hands pressing against her hips were sure to leave bruises with the strength he used to grab them, but soft enough not to really cause her physical harm. Izaya will never truly understand why Shizuo tried to hide this gorgeous monster. Though now she did know one thing.

That together, Shizuo and Izaya could make a perfect monster of mind and body.

___L____ook me in the eye and tell me you don't see a monster. tell me that we're not the only reason that I lost her. look into the mirror now, tell me what you see. if you look close, just look closely, you'll find we're all monsters like me._

* * *

******I stayed up all night to finish this stupid story, ideas just kept coming...my brain has a mind of its own... I really like it though. I know the plot might be confusing, so I broke it down for you to help understand it better.**

******READ IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE STORY!**

******Okay, so the story implies that Izaya and Shizuo start dating. And everyone should know that Izaya has an unhealthy obsession with Shizuo's superhuman strength, which leads her to think of him as this perfect monster, but because he tries to not hurt people and denies his strength. It leads Izaya to think that Shizuo isn't yet that perfect monster, so she takes it upon herself to help him turn into the monster. So while they're dating Izaya accidentally gets pregnant, making her think, this is the push Shizuo needs to become the monster.**

******So first tells Shizuo the truth, that the child is his. Though after time she tells Shizuo she lied, which itself is a lie, that the child isn't his and she's been cheating on him for a while, obviously making Shizuo get extremely angry. Shizuo ends up hitting Izaya in the stomach, causing the child to die.**

******After a while, Shizuo and Izaya go back to how it was before they started dating. Until Izaya finds Shizuo on the bench and he's watching the kids play. So Izaya darkly teases him about him killing the child, causing their usual chase to begin.**

******Though Izaya leads them to right outside Shizuo's apartment, where Shizuo catches her, and grabs her wrist and starts crushing it in his hand. And somewhere in Shizuo mind, seeing Izaya's face in pain, makes him want it to go away. So he causes more pain on her by crushing her wrist more, then kisses her, causing Izaya to get lost in ********pleasure. And even though Shizuo is the one that caused her pain, he's extremely happy that he made her pain go away. This leads to them having sex.**

******After Izaya talks to Shizuo and basically asks if he can see his monstrous side in her eyes and he does. So Izaya tells Shizuo that his monstrous side is the side she fell in love with, and that she manipulated him to kill their unborn child.**

******Shizuo starts crying because the woman he loves made him kill his unborn child, but he's mainly crying because he's having trouble losing the rest of his sanity. And since Izaya had gone through the same process, she tries to comfort him.**

******During this process Shizuo realizes that Izaya was the only one he ever wants and she's his perfect match. And in his twisted way Shizuo only wants Izaya to have her full attention on him. He even says he'll kill anyone who takes away that attention, meaning, he wants Izaya forever.**

******Then he realizes, he's never been the only monster, that Izaya is a monster too, just of the mind. Which basically means Izaya can manipulate anyone through their thoughts, and Shizuo can manipulate anyone too, but with brutal strength.**

******After Shizuo finally loses all the sanity he has left, he kisses Izaya, sealing their love. The love of mad monsters.**

******If you still have any questions, review them to me, and I'll send you a PM answering.**

******I would really love it if you guys reviewed, because really proud of this one-shot, you would make this author, really happy of you did.**

******I really love the twisted sweetness behind the story. I know it sounds weird that there is sweet moments in the story, but if(in my opinion) you actually got it, it's kinda sweet...I swear you guys, I'm not crazy...**


End file.
